Standing Still
by arganstars
Summary: Kuroko is a talented empath with a past that still haunts him and Kagami is his new partner. They can't fall in love. [Kagakuro/Aokuro]


_**Summary:** Kuroko is a talented empath with a past that still haunts him and Kagami is his new partner. They can't fall in love. [Kagakuro/Aokuro]_

So I hope you'll enjoy this story! It's just the prologue so it's rather short, but next time it'll be longer! ;-;

Just wondering, but would people rather this be written in Kagami's view point, Kuroko's viewpoint or alternating each chapter? O-O

* * *

_The Supernatural Investigation Unit._

_SIU._

_The government's best kept secret._

_Its duty is to contain and limit any supernatural occurrences; 'special' agents are placed in pairs with selected individuals from different units._

_A partnership so to speak._

_Some call these 'special' agents mutants, others call them monsters. For simplicity the government calls them 'unique'._

_Within these 'unique' individuals was a group called 'the generation of miracles'._

_Of particular note is their so called 'phantom sixth man': Kuroko Tetsuya._

**_..._**

Azure eyes swept briefly across the room.

It was almost empty, with only a sofa as the centrepiece and a nondistinctive clock on the wall.

A typical room for every new meeting that took place.

He could tell Aida was excited, her emotions were brushing against him as usual.

Tinged with the ever familiar guilt.

She gave him a small smile as he stared at her.

"He should be here soon! Kagami's a bit of an idiot but he's got a good heart."

Kuroko nodded, his face blank as usual; aidas mood dropped at his lack of enthusiasm. It almost made him quirk his lips at the predictability of it.

Time crawled on for another moment as they sat in silence. Lost in their thoughts, when a loud knock resounded in the room.

"Come i-"

"Yo. I'm Kagami taiga."

Red hair. Red eyes. Red. So much red.

Kuroko couldn't stop the flinch from appearing on his face.

_'It's not him.'_

Distantly he was aware that Aida was berating his new partner for just storming in. But all he could focus on was the sharp fear that gripped his heart.

"So where's my new partner?"

Aida seemed to notice his silence then.

Her hand reached out to his shoulder, an innocent gesture meant to comfort, brushing against skin near his neck by accident.

He was immediately hit with her emotions.

Concern primarily. Then worry and faint annoyance from earlier. Anguish.

And always, always guilt.

_'It was my fault. I should've known. I let this happen to him. Why didn't I-'_

It was like he was drowning in it.

He stood up abruptly, dislodging her hand at the same time, and gave a perfunctory bow.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you."

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM?!"

Kuroko felt his lips twitch at the completely startled look on Kagami's face.

"I have been here the whole time Kagami-San."

The red-head gaped at him a bit longer before turning to Aida.

"Oi. I thought I was getting a partner, not a kid!"

Before Aida could respond, Kuroko stepped closer and jabbed his arm sharply into Kagami's side.

"I am already twenty Kagami-San. I would like it if you didn't refer to me as a child please."

Clutching his side, Kagami gave him a dark glare.

Yet despite the menacing look, Kuroko could tell that Kagami wasn't truly mad. Annoyed. But not mad. In fact there was a distinct feeling of competitiveness, a fighting spirit, and simple happiness in his emotions.

(Memories of someone who had a similar kind of aura, who used to always be there with a grin, were promptly squashed.)

And more importantly was the lack of guilt.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Aida's voice.

"Alright. Now that the intros are over; let me give you guys your first mission together!" He didn't need to be an empath to know that she was getting impatient with them.

As he thought that, a warm weight settled on his head.

A large hand from the feel of it.

Gloved, thankfully.

Tilting his head back slightly he was greeted with the face of a smirking Kagami. The taller man was practically oozing confidence and excitement. His emotions were almost infectious even without his abilities telling him. Kagami gave a last, gentle, ruffle to his baby blue hair, before turning burning red- eyes onto Aida.

"So, what's our first mission?"

_**-tbc.**_

**Next time:**

**___Kuroko and Kagami's first mission together! Will this partnership work out?!_**

_"Kagami-San. How old are you? I didn't think a grown man who is in the SIU would still be afraid of things like this."_

_"S-shut up Kuroko! I'm older than you so you should be more respectful!"_

_"Kurokochii!~ I've missed you!"_

_"I'm warning you, his past won't let him go. No matter how much he pretends it's okay."_


End file.
